


Love Comes In All Shapes

by Kakuzu_Takigakure



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Jeonghan is a brat, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, cheol is rich, honestly its just three guys being gay for each other i really dont know any other tags, jihancheol is domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakuzu_Takigakure/pseuds/Kakuzu_Takigakure
Summary: Seungcheol comes home to the two he adores the most.





	Love Comes In All Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this funny. I'm actually not a Jihancheol like hardcore shipper but something urged me to write Jihancheol for some reason. It's rare for me to actually finish a story so I decided to just upload this one because it's completed and just collecting dust in my google docs. I hope you enjoy some poorly written smut!

Choi Seungcheol sat at his large desk, maple colored wood smooth against his fabric covered arms as he leaned against it with a sigh. His computer was opened to a series of files and web pages that he really didn’t want to look at. Glancing at the black clock on his desk, he realized he still had an hour left for work, when really he just wanted to go home. Home, where he could relax and see the loves of his life. 

He jolted just a bit when he heard a knock on his glass door but took a deep breath and answered with a husky, “Come in.” The first thing he saw was a glob of poofy black hair as one of his co-workers (they were more friends than they were anything) slipped into his office. “Soonyoung, what are you doing here?” Seungcheol said, although there was no poison in his voice. 

The man simply smiled and walked over. “Let’s just say I’m hiding from Seokmin. He’s been bugging me all day to do my work.” The black haired man came over and plopped down in one of the expensive armchairs in front of Seungcheol’s desk. 

“I feel bad for that kid. Being an intern for you is probably the worst, other than being Jihoon’s.” Seungcheol leaned back, figuring he’d enjoy his company while he had him. Plus, it wouldn’t be long until Seokmin finds him, it never was. Seokmin knew Soonyoung way too well. 

“Yeah, Mingyu has it pretty rough. Just this morning, he copied the wrong papers and Jihoon shredded them and emptied the entire shredder basket on Mingyu’s desk.” Seungcheol chuckled a little bit and looked down at his watch, gently fixing it to straighten it. Soonyoung was quiet for a few seconds before he softly spoke. “What are you thinking of?” 

Seungcheol smiled softly as he thought about what to say. If he could even convey what he was feeling in words. Soonyoung laughed just the slightest. “Ah, I know that look, now hyung. “ 

Seungcheol looked up and rested his chin in his hand. “Mmmh, life’s kinda good right now.” He said simply and blinked. Soonyoung laughed fully this time. 

“Your life is crazy.” Soonyoung said. 

“What does that mean?” Seungcheol said, although he was hardly offended, more of curious. 

“Two boyfriends, big CEO job, an insanely nice car, I just think it’s crazy.” Soonyoung said with a supportive smile. 

Seungcheol nodded with a smile of his own. “I know, what’d I do to hit it so big?” 

Soonyoung shook his head and held up his hands like he didn’t know either. They were both smiling before they heard the door open and someone unceremoniously enter. Soonyoung’s eyes widened as he slowly looked back over his shoulder. “Kwon Soonyoung! Get your butt back at your desk!” A tall broad man stomped inside and grabbed Soonyoung by the ear, although he was careful to not actually inflict any pain. 

“Ah! Wait, wait!” Soonyoung faked plead as he was dragged off, his hand reaching towards Seungcheol. The older one laughed and waved goodbye. Before his door was closed, Seokmin pushed Soonyoung out and stopped to bow at Seungcheol. “Sorry, CEO-hyung.” 

Seungcheol waved his hand in the air and shook his head with a bright smile. “That’s okay, Seokmin. Good luck.” Seokmin smiled brightly and gently closed Seungcheol’s door. The older shook his head with a chuckle as he picked up his pen and began to scribble down words and numbers on pages. 

_____________________________

By the time Seungcheol pulled up to his house, it was almost eight o’clock. Seungcheol pressed the button on his keyring, his car making a loud beep as he walked up the steps to his front door, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Almost instantly, he was pounced on. Not by a dog or some sort of animal like you’d think but by a rather enthusiastic long black haired male who wrapped his arms around his neck in a close hug. 

“Where have you been?” Jeonghan said with his voice like honey as he moved away. His hands moved down to loosen his tie slowly, fingers brushing against his still clothed chest. Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan before he moved in to close the gap between them, Seungcheol’s lips catching Jeonghan’s. He lived for these moments, when he could just come home and finally touch or kiss Jeonghan. His hands that still held his keys, his cellphone and a few papers came to rest on Jeonghan’s sides. One of Jeonghan’s hands kept wrapped around his tie and the other one pushed through his poofy black hair. 

They kissed softly for a while, but Jeonghan slowly moved away, still keeping his face inches from Seungcheol’s. “You should go say hi to Joshua.” Jeonghan said as he unraveled his tie from his collar, with his other hand he collected all the stuff from Seungcheol’s hands. “He was waiting for you. He cooked dinner for you, remember?” 

Seungcheol looked down at his hands on Jeonghan’s sides in thought before he looked back up with a slightly surprised face. “Oh, I totally forgot!” He said as he moved away from Jeonghan to face palm. 

Jeonghan smiled. “He’s in the room. I don’t think he’s too upset.” He said, plucking a couple pieces of hair that were stuck in Seungcheol’s eyelashes. 

Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan’s cheek once again before he moved past him to head to the bedroom. Once he peeked inside, a orange haired man sat on the bed, legs pulled up to his chest as he seemed engaged in something on the tv of their room. The tv sat on a big entertainment center in front of the massive king sized bed. Joshua looked so small on the bed alone as he had blankets wrapped around him, the remote gently in his lap. Seungcheol took a deep breath and walked in, watching as Joshua’s eyes almost instantly landed on him. He sat up and quickly turned off the tv as Seungcheol kneeled on the bed and slowly crawled in front of Joshua to sit in front of him. 

“I’m so sorry-” 

“You’re hom-” They both began to say at the same time before Joshua smiled softly. “I was wondering what was holding you up.” Joshua said, his voice quiet, like it usually was. 

“I’m so sorry. I totally forgot that you said you were going to make me dinner tonight. It’s just... last minute the office got busy and on the way home, I realized I had to stop at the-” 

Joshua leaned forward and gently silenced Seungcheol with a kiss. Instantly, the older one returned it, placing his hand on Joshua’s leg. As they pulled away, Joshua was smiling. “It’s okay, Seungcheol, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize.” 

“No, I should. I know you’ve been telling me how proud you were of me for hitting my big sales at work and you’ve been my right hand man this whole time.” Seungcheol slowly brushed Joshua’s hair away from his eyes. “I don’t know how I’d ever do so good if you weren’t with me. My sole purpose is making sure you and Jeonghan are taken care of.” 

Joshua smiled so brightly, his eyes scrunched up and Seungcheol thought it was the cutest thing ever. “Well, I love you so I’ll always be here.” Seungcheol smiled and leaned in to kiss Joshua again. Joshua’s arms gently slid around Seungcheol’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Both of Seungcheol’s hands came to strongly rest against Joshua’s thighs, gently pressing into the skin there. 

Their kiss was soft and chaste, not pulling away, even when they felt the bed dip with someone’s weight. Seungcheol didn’t move away until he felt two hands rub up and down his back, pressing into his spine. He slowly moved away as Jeonghan laid his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s waist. “Hey~” Jeonghan said, his voice right next to the oldest one’s ear. 

“Hey to you too.” Joshua said with a small chuckle. Seungcheol slowly moved his hands off Joshua’s thighs and leaned back against Jeonghan as he slowly pushed his hands up Seungcheol’s shirt. 

“You know, I think you owe me and Shua an apology, Cheollie.” Jeonghan said with his honeyed like voice. 

“Why do I owe you an apology? You probably didn’t even cook!” Seungcheol said with a loud laugh.

Jeonghan laughed lightly and pressed himself up against Seungcheol. “Oh, come on, Seungcheol, I’ve been waiting allll day for you too you know.” The younger said in an incredibly needy voice that Seungcheol could never deny. He felt himself turning into putty at the hands of Jeonghan. The long haired man always had his affect on him; he would ask Seungcheol for one thing and Seungcheol gave him that, and the whole world as a side piece. 

The black haired man just smiled and rolled his eyes. “Mmmh, do I have to?” Seungcheol said teasingly. 

“Come on, Shua wants it, don’t you?” Jeonghan said as he looked at the orange haired boy in front of him. Joshua was laying back against the pillows, watching the scene unravel before him, the softest smile on his lips. 

“Only if Shua wants to, then I guess I have to right?” Seungcheol said sarcastically with a smile towards Joshua. Joshua gently bit his lip as he sat up and pushed Seungcheol’s suit jacket off his shoulders, letting Jeonghan take it and throw it on the ground. The orange haired man slowly began to unbutton Seungcheol’s white button up, Jeonghan gently pushing away Joshua’s hands as he took over. Joshua leaned back, lying down on his elbows as Seungcheol maneuvered around Jeonghan’s hands unbuttoning his shirt to reach over and swiftly unbutton Joshua’s jeans, tugging them off. Joshua lifted up his hips to make it easier as he kept his lip caught in between his teeth, watching Seungcheol admire his bare legs. Jeonghan, behind Seungcheol still, was now kissing the back of Seungcheol’s neck as he finally managed to unbutton the buttons on his shirt and shuffled it off, throwing it wherever his pants were. 

“Jeonghan, can you go get me…” Before Seungcheol could finish, Jeonghan was up and off the bed, rummaging in the nightstand. While he was doing that, Joshua did the deed of shuffling off his own shirt and throwing it somewhere. As if it was his first instinct, Seungcheol’s hands laid flat against Joshua’s stomach, rubbing upward to brush past his nipples and back down to stay on his hips. Joshua shuddered lightly as Seungcheol lifted up Joshua’s hips and pulled down his boxers in one go. 

Joshua loved when Seungcheol was all tough and manly like he was now. With a gentle grip around his thighs, Seungcheol pulled Joshua’s whole body closer to him, away from the blankets so he laid flat on the bed. Joshua helped Seungcheol as he kicked off his boxers completely, leaving him the only one completed naked. Seungcheol was still clothed from the waist down and Jeonghan had yet to remove a single piece of clothing. 

Instead of feeling exposed like one would, Joshua shifted so he was comfortable and opened his legs for Seungcheol, letting them both rest on each side of the man in front of him. “Mmmh, good boy.” Seungcheol muttered as he took the lube from Jeonghan. He opened the cap and the familiar click of the lid and the squelch of the liquid was enough to get Joshua all hot and bothered, as he shifted again and looked up at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan kneeled by Joshua and smirked just the slightest. “Ah ah ah, don’t get impatient baby boy, you know Cheollie likes to take his time with you.” Joshua groaned lightly as he slowly felt Seungcheol grip his thigh and push it up just the slightest, holding it in place as his other lubed up hand came to gently mess with the rim of his entrance. He was twitching, just wanting something. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jeonghan who was brushing his fingertips up and down his side. 

Joshua squirmed as Seungcheol gently pushed his finger into him, whimpering just the slightest as Seungcheol didn’t stop until it was all the way up to his knuckle. Jeonghan chuckled and that set Joshua’s body on fire. “J-Jeonghan… please…” Joshua said, his soft voice making Jeonghan smile. 

“Mmh, you ask so nicely, y’know. How can I deny such a sweet little thing like you?” Jeonghan kissed Joshua, the orange haired man desperately leaning up to kiss back. Jeonghan smiled against his lips and let his hand wander along his chest to find his nipple, twisting it gently between his fingers. As Joshua let out a sinful moan, Jeonghan took the opportunity to shove his tongue in Joshua’s mouth, making him let out another moan. With all the attention from Jeonghan kissing him senseless, he desperately jerked back against Seungcheol’s finger, although he wasn’t able to move much with the grip Seungcheol had on his thigh. 

Seungcheol added another finger, making Joshua twitch and grab the front of Jeonghan’s shirt for purchase. Jeonghan smirked and moved away, his fingers coming to wrap around Joshua’s aching cock, squeezing just the slightest. 

Joshua panted lightly and bucked into Jeonghan’s hand. “N-no, Jeonghan, please…” 

“Aww, why not? Don’t I get to play with my baby too?” Joshua whimpered just the slightest as Seungcheol groaned and pushed in his third finger. 

“It’s too much, I won’t last.” Joshua said, his voice already breathy as he was eagerly pushing his hips down against Seungcheol’s fingers. Jeonghan rolled his eyes playfully and flicked his wrist upwards, making Joshua toss his head to the side with a moan. 

Seungcheol groaned again and Jeonghan smiled up at him. “You’re so sensitive, Joshua.” He mumbled as he pressed his fingers up against his prostate. Joshua let out a loud gasp as his whole body jerked against Seungcheol. 

“Pl-please… I’ve been good.” Joshua said, looking up at Seungcheol with half lidded eyes. Seungcheol bit his lip and nodded with a deep breath. Joshua knew he was their weakness, and he knew pretty damn well what to say to them.

“Yes you have, baby.” He said as he gently removed his fingers. Jeonghan stopped his actions to stand up and fish for a condom and the same lube that was thrown aside earlier for Seungcheol. Once he found them, he held the condom in his mouth and began to unbuckle Seungcheol’s pants himself as Seungcheol scooted away just a bit from Joshua to let him. Jeonghan smiled warmly and shuffled off Seungcheol’s pants and boxers without hesitation. As soon as Seungcheol’s cock sprung free from his boxers, Jeonghan leaned in and took it in his mouth, sucking just the slightest as he opened the condom. 

The black haired man groaned loudly as he gently pushed away Jeonghan’s bangs from his face. Jeonghan didn’t do this for long. As soon as Seungcheol’s cock was damp enough, he moved away and pumped it a few times before he rolled on the condom easily, like he had done it plenty of times (between those three, he has). “Thank you baby.” Seungcheol said as he leaned down and kissed Jeonghan’s damp lips. He crawled back over to Joshua and lubed himself up as Joshua was waiting with his cheeks already red and his breath still a bit heavy. 

Jeonghan began to slowly shuffle off his clothes as he watched Seungcheol get more comfortable. The oldest gently held Joshua in place by his hips, guiding his cock to slowly push into him. Joshua bit his lip hard to try and stop the moan from echoing in the room but it didn’t work. He let out the shaky moan as Seungcheol gently pushed inside of him, stopping halfway like he usually did. Seungcheol gently massaged Joshua’s thighs, placing soft kisses all over Joshua’s chest. 

Joshua ran his hand through Seungcheol’s hair and said quietly, “Go ahead, Seungcheol, I’m okay.” Seungcheol gently eased himself inside him all the way until he bottomed out in the orange haired man, bowing his head and relishing the feel of Joshua; his skin, his breath, his body heat, his hands, everything felt so amazing. He lifted his head and looked at Joshua with so much love that Joshua whined quietly at, lifting up his head to kiss Seungcheol as the raven haired man slowly pulled out and pushed back into him. Seungcheol was so gentle with him, it almost made him cry. Seungcheol kept his pace slow and easy, working him open until any sort of pain at all evaporated and Joshua wanted more. 

“Pl-please, Seungcheol, please.” He breathed out as Seungcheol slowly sped up, the friction building little by little. 

“Aw, Soo, look how pretty you are. Only Seungcheol gets to know how needy you are, doesn’t he?” Jeonghan said, standing up beside the bed by them, fully naked now. Joshua whimpered loudly and bit his kiss swollen lips, reaching over and wrapping his delicate hands around Jeonghan’s cock. Although he was trying to focus, Seungcheol was slowly speeding up, brushing past his prostate in every thrust, making him jerk and cry. “Tsk, tsk, you’re going to make poor Joshua do this when you’re fucking him like that?” Seungcheol and Joshua let out noises at Jeonghan’s snarky voice and his dirty words. Jeonghan smirked. “Look at him, he can barely keep his head up. Soo, baby, do you want Seungcheol to put his pretty little mouth to work so you can relax?” Joshua gulped and nodded vigorously, looking at Seungcheol with so much desperation and lust. 

Seungcheol had incredible lips and definitely knew how to use them, and it was almost like a gift when he gave one of the two a blowjob. He didn’t as often when it was all three of them though. Just imagining it, Joshua moaned loudly. Seungcheol looked at him and then up at Jeonghan, a small glare on his face, although Jeonghan knew this kind of glare; it was Seungcheol’s “I love you but don’t make me- okay fine I won’t do anything but I’ll pout” glare. Seungcheol’s thrust slowly stopped as him and Jeonghan locked eyes, Jeonghan batting his eyelashes. 

“Come on baby, give poor Joshua a break.” 

Seungcheol sighed loudly and adjusted himself a bit better, making Joshua whimper and tap Seungcheol’s arm gently, telling him silently to move again. He slowly started his thrusts up again as he grabbed Jeonghan’s cock gently with one hand, the other holding Joshua’s hips in place. He took Jeonghan in his mouth, wrapping his lips around Jeonghan’s cock. He had to bow his head a little, Joshua made it easier by wrapping his legs around Seungcheol’s waist so Seungcheol could move his arm to beside Joshua’s head to support his weight better. 

Between trying to take Jeonghan deeper into his mouth and keep an even pace inside Joshua, Seungcheol struggled a little, his thrusts getting more sharp yet a little sloppy at the same. Joshua was pushing himself back against Seungcheol with loud moans and gasps. Jeonghan ran his hand through Seungcheol’s hair and breathlessly said, “Yes, Cheollie, you’re doing so good.” 

Seungcheol stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, gripping the sheets by Joshua’s head so hard that his knuckles were white. “Seungcheol, please, harder.” Joshua begged as he watched the sight before him. Seungcheol’s eyebrows were furrowed and his cheeks were hollowed out, his lips stretched around Jeonghan’s length. He looked breathless and Joshua almost couldn’t look at the sight. Seungcheol tried his best to thrust inside of Joshua a bit faster, groaning around Jeonghan. 

“Ooh, Cheol…” Jeonghan moaned as he carded his hand through Seungcheol’s now disheveled locks. Jeonghan looked at Joshua and said lowly, “Want to see how good Seungcheol looks with my dick in his mouth, Shua?” Seungcheol didn’t know what he was up to but between trying to keep nonsloppy thrusts into Joshua and trying to bob his head and stroke Jeonghan at the same time, he didn’t have enough mental capacity to think about it. 

“Yes, Jeonghan, please.” Joshua said softly. Before Seungcheol could even think, Jeonghan took a nice grip of Seungcheol’s hair in a gentle grasp, barely hard enough to tug and pushed his head to take Jeonghan deeper in his mouth. Seungcheol’s thrusts stuttered and he gagged a bit, placing a firm hand on Jeonghan’s stomach. Jeonghan moaned quietly and pulled Seungcheol’s head away slowly before he pushed it back. 

Seungcheol gagged a little louder this time, his eyes fluttering open to glare up at Jeonghan, lashes slightly spotted with tears. He couldn’t control his thrusts into Joshua anymore, it almost like he was on autopilot. He knew the thrusts were a little rough but he couldn’t stop. He was too busy trying not to choke, which made him want to strangle Jeonghan (he would never). 

Joshua was a pile of moaning and whimpering, wrapping his hand around his cock and jacking himself off to the sight of Seungcheol’s mouth being fucked by Jeonghan. As soon as Jeonghan thrusted into Seungcheol’s mouth again, Seungcheol’s eyes forcefully fluttered closed as he made a muffled noise. Jeonghan used his other hand to gently stroke Seungcheol’s face, cooing. “Oh, Seungcheol, you’re so good baby.” Jeonghan kept his eyes on Seungcheol the whole time, making sure he was okay. 

Seungcheol glared up at Jeonghan, his hand dropping to grip his thigh, his nails gently digging into the plush skin. Jeonghan moaned, gripping his hair a little harder. Under them, Seungcheol was thrusting into Joshua hard, the slap of the skin on skin loud in the room. Joshua’s blemishless skin was lightly spotted with sweat and red marks. With a loud moan, his free hand desperately wrapped around Seungcheol’s arm that was by his head. He threw his head back and tried to let out coherent sentences but it didn’t work. 

“Seung… I… Ah, hard… I’m close.” He panted out. Seungcheol didn’t stop at all. Both his and Joshua’s skin was red from his thrusts. He was breathless and tried his best to breath normally. At this point, come and saliva stained his lips and chin and tears speckled the corner of his eyes and long lashes. He almost felt dizzy, his grip leaving streaks of fingerprints on Jeonghan’s thigh. Jeonghan moaned louder. 

“Come, Joshua, look how hard Cheollie is working for you.” Jeonghan said, his voice heavy with his panting. As Joshua opened his eyes to see how wrecked Seungcheol was, he whimpered loudly and let his orgasm wash over him. He spasmed and Seungcheol kept his thrusts inside of him until Joshua was jerking away in oversensitivity. Somehow, Seungcheol managed to pull away from Jeonghan, panting with his hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. His arm was shaky with how much of his weight he was putting on it and his bare chest was heaving with deep breathes. 

Seungcheol urged himself to look down at Joshua as he quickly wiped his mouth. Joshua leaned up and kissed Seungcheol briefly, both their breath heavy. “Wanna take a bath, Joshua?” Seungcheol said, his voice rough and unintentionally smoky, yet Joshua could hear the care behind it. Joshua smiled softly and nodded. Seungcheol stood off the bed slowly and scooped Joshua up. The orange haired man made a noise of surprise and wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows a little in surprise. 

Seungcheol began to walk to the bathroom as he looked over his shoulder at a slightly confused Jeonghan. “You better prepare yourself now, because I’m taking you the way you are when I get back.” Jeonghan gasped the slightest as he watched the two disappear. Once he heard the water start to run in their bedroom bathroom, the long haired man scrambled to find the lube again, squirting some on his fingers. He knew that Seungcheol wasn’t joking. If he played cocky now, he knew he’d regret it. Not that Seungcheol would ever hurt him, but he would tease him way too much than Jeonghan really wanted right now. Before Seungcheol stopped, he had been so close to his orgasm and more than anything right now, he wanted that release. He pushed eager fingers into himself with a small noise but made sure not to come because if he did, Seungcheol would be mad. 

Seungcheol was usually gentle all the time, like he was with Joshua, but Jeonghan had broke him of that habit and taught him that sometimes Jeonghan liked to be teased and played with a little rough. Seungcheol was hesitant at first, just because of his care for Joshua and Jeonghan but he was learning. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes, biting his lip lightly, feeling the slightest uncomfort from rushing too quick. He tried to slow down a bit, but his brain was so foggy that he merely added a third finger with a quick breath. In the midst of his pleasure seeking, he didn’t even notice Seungcheol came back. 

“Easy, baby.” Seungcheol cooed, although his voice was still a little husky. Jeonghan’s eyes opened quickly and he saw Seungcheol standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes half lidded and his hair still a mess. Jeonghan moaned quietly, shoving his fingers deeper into himself. “Jeonghan, slower.” Seungcheol demanded. 

“S-Seungcheol… please, I need you.” Jeonghan said, keeping eye contact as he worked in his fingers in and out of himself, eagerly. 

“Don’t be bad, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said huskily, his hand coming to wrap around Jeonghan’s wrist, kneeling on the bed. Jeonghan’s actions stopped slowly and he moaned desperately, pushing his hips up towards Seungcheol. “You’ve already reached your limit for how bad you can be Jeonghan, so you better listen to me.” 

Jeonghan took a deep breath at that. Seungcheol’s voice was so deep and the way he said his name made him burn up and shift under him. The sight of Seungcheol made a shudder wrack up Jeonghan’s spine, with his swollen lips and his bare skin that Jeonghan so desperately wanted to touch. He tried to press him himself closer to Seungcheol but the man above him shook his head. “I said I wanted you to do it slower. Can you do that for me baby? “ Seungcheol said in the smoothest voice he could muster. 

Jeonghan felt Seungcheol loosen his grip on his wrist and he moved his fingers inside himself slower. Seungcheol gently brushed his fingers against Jeonghan’s thighs, making the muscle twitch under his feather-like touch. Jeonghan knew he was stretched enough and the tension was killing him. “Please, Seungcheol, please.” He whispered. 

Seungcheol shook his head with a smile. “My Jeonghannie is so pretty, isn’t he? But… I think I’m burnt out from work and Joshua.” He said teasingly. 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I’ll ride you.” He said quickly, like he instantly knew what Seungcheol was getting at. Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol flat onto the bed and straddled his thick thighs, his hands coming to hold himself up on Seungcheol’s arms. 

Seungcheol looked up at the man above him and his hands instantly shot up to grip Jeonghan’s thighs. His fingers pressed into the skin there and stroked up and down the pale expanse of thigh. Jeonghan twitched under him and slowly sunk himself down onto Seungcheol’s cock, letting out a little whine. Seungcheol gripped his hips, urging him to go slower. Jeonghan laced his fingers with one of Seungcheol’s that was on his hip, tilting his head back as he didn’t stop until Seungcheol was completely bottomed out inside of him. 

Seungcheol’s hair was sticking to his forehead, his face damp with sweat. “Oh, fuck Jeonghan.” He whispered. He usually never cussed and hearing Seungcheol say that made the long haired male whimper. He bowed his head as his trembling legs picked himself up so he could feel some kind of friction. Jeonghan’s hand tightened around Seungcheol’s as he pushed himself back down. “Mmmh, Hannie.” Seungcheol whispered huskily. 

That encouraged Jeonghan more. He tried to set a steady pace, Seungcheol holding the small of his back for support. Jeonghan let go of his hand at his hip so he could hold onto Seungcheol’s shoulders as he sped up. The room filled with Jeonghan’s loud moans, the slapping of their skin and the slight creak of their bed. Seungcheol was groaning now too, his hips thrusting up to met Jeonghan’s. The long haired man threw his head back, crying out as every thrust was barely skimming his prostate. “Se-uuungcheol, please.” Seungcheol growled and grabbed Jeonghan’s hips tightly, forcing them to flip over. Jeonghan gasped brokenly as Seungcheol grabbed his leg and pushed it up. He wasted no time on pounding into Jeonghan. Jeonghan clawed his nails down Seungcheol’s back as the new angle let Seungcheol slam into Jeonghan’s prostate over and over. 

Seungcheol’s grunts got louder as he felt Jeonghan start to clench around him. His bowed his head to kiss Jeonghan’s shoulder feverishly. “I love you, Jeonghan, mmf.” He breathed against Jeonghan’s skin. Jeonghan raked his fingers through Seungcheol’s damp hair, holding onto it for purchase as his body began to spasm with his orgasm. Before he knew it, Seungcheol had his large hand wrapped around Jeonghan’s cock, stroking him through the most sight blinding orgasm that Jeonghan has had in awhile. 

Jeonghan came all over himself as he let out a loud moan, his back arching and his whole body going numb. Seungcheol watched Jeonghan, the man’s perfectly manicured eyebrows furrowing and his peach colored lips falling open with his noises. Seungcheol couldn’t help his orgasm, even if he tried. With his beautiful view of Jeonghan and the way Jeonghan was clenching around him, Seungcheol’s thrusts became uneven as he came inside of the younger one. Seungcheol’s hips slowly stopped, riding them both through their orgasms. He gently pulled out, kissing Jeonghan as soon as he heard the weak whimper fall from his lips. 

They laid there for a second, lazily kissing, Seungcheol’s hand gently tucking Jeonghan’s hair behind his ear. Jeonghan moved away slowly and looked up at Seungcheol with a sly little smile. “come here and cuddle me.” 

Seungcheol sighed, shaking his head. “You're all messy.” Jeonghan pouted and pulled on Seungcheol’s arm. Seungcheol couldn't resist the chance to cuddle with this beautiful man under him. He gave in, grabbing Jeonghan’s shirt off the floor and wiping the come off Jeonghan’s tummy. He came back after throwing it in the laundry basket and brought Jeonghan to lay on top of him so he could completely wrap his arms around him and pull the blankets over them. Jeonghan nuzzled his head under Seungcheol’s chin and sighed, leaving little pecks that Seungcheol lightly giggled at. 

“I love you baby. I'd promise to be good next time but I don't think that'd happen.” Jeonghan said as he licked Seungcheol’s adams apple. Seungcheol rolled his eyes with a bubbly laugh and teasingly smacked Jeonghan’s thigh. 

“okay that's enough. You need to get washed up.” He pushed Jeonghan off of him and picked him up over his shoulder. 

Jeonghan screeched in surprise and laughed as he hit Seungcheol’s butt. “Nooo! I don't wannaaaa.” He whined. 

Seungcheol brought him to the bathroom where Joshua was lounging in the huge oval shaped tub, putting him down in the water. Jeonghan laughed and splashed a whole handful of water at the oldest one, grabbing his arm and forcing him into the tub with them. Seungcheol smiled widely, his eyes scrunching up as he smothered Jeonghan and Joshua with kisses for the rest of the night.


End file.
